Elzendaalcollege Techniek Wiki
William Thornton Dr. William Thornton (20 Mei, 1759 - 28 Maart, 1828) ' Was een Amerikaanse arts, uitvinder, schilder en architect die de American Capitol in Washington D.C heeft ontworpen, een authentieke polymath. '''Hij diende ook als de eerste architect van het Capitool en de eerste hoofdinspecteur van de United States Patent Office. ' '''Het vroege leven. Van jongs af William Thornton tonen interesse en onderscheiden talent in "de kunst van het ontwerp," naar een achttiende-eeuwse term die vooral nuttig is bij de beoordelingvan zijn carrière in dienst. Thornton werd geboren op Jost Van Dyke in de Britse Maagdeneilanden, West-Indië, in een Quaker gemeenschap in Tort jla, waar hij was erfgenaam van suikerplantages. Hij werd naar Engeland gestuurd op vijfjarige leeftijd te worden opgeleid. Tornton werd opgevoed strikt door relaties van zijn vader, Quakers en kooplieden, in en nabij het oude kasteel stad van Lancaster, in het noorden van Lancashire, Engeland. Er was nooit sprake van zijn het nastreven van de beeldende kunst professioneel was hij wordt opgeleid voor een nuttig leven, volgens de Quaker manieren. Dus, ondanks het feit dat hij een aanzienlijk inkomen, was jong Thornton leer voor een termijn van vier jaar (1777-1781), een praktische arts en apotheker in de Furness district van Lancashire (nu Cumbria). De vroegste bekende geschriften Thornton, een tijdschrift begon hij tijdens zijn stage, records bijna net zo veel inzendingen voor het tekenen en schetsen als toelichting op medische behandelingen en wondermiddeltjes. Zijn onderwerpen waren meestal flora en fauna, maar hij deed ook portretten, landschappen, historische taferelen, en studies van machines, zoals de Franklin kachel, en slaagde erin om een camera obscura te bouwen. Dit patroon zette zich voort toen hij ingeschreven als student geneeskunde aan de universiteit van Edinburgh in 1781. De architectuur van Edinburgh, in het bijzonder die van de New Town, dat werd gebouwd, zeker een aanzienlijke invloed uitoefenden. Meer directe bewijs van zijn belangstelling voor architectuur is te vinden in de landschappen en schetsen van kastelen trok hij tijdens de reis over Schotland, met name in de Highlands, gedurende deze jaren. In 1783 Thornton ging naar Londen om zijn medische studies voort te zetten; karakteristiek, heeft hij ook tijd gevonden om colleges aan de Koninklijke Academie. Het volgende jaar werd hij uit naar het vasteland, die een brief van inleiding tot Benjamin Franklin, geschreven door zijn mentor en verre neef dr. John Coakley Lettsome. Hij behaalde zijn medische graad in 1784 aan de Universiteit van Aberdeen. Thornton vervolgens enige tijd in Parijs, voordat hij terugkeerde naar Tortola in 1786. Daar zag hij zijn moeder voor het eerst sinds zijn jeugd, waar hij vandaan kwam oog in oog met de bron van zijn inkomen de helft belang in een suikerplantage en eigendom van ongeveer 70 slaven, was het bezit van die begonnen met moeite hem. Graag naar roem (en ongetwijfeld een aantal boetedoening) in de oorzaak van de anti-slavernij te bereiken, emigreerde hij naar de Verenigde Staten van Amerika in de herfst van 1786, verhuizen naar Philadelphia. Zijn mislukte pogingen om een voorwaardelijke voorsprong van vrije zwarte Amerikanen naar de kleine Britse nederzetting van Londen zwarten meedoen aan de monding van de rivier Sierra Leone in West-Afrika waren keek positief door Philadelphia Quaker vestiging. Sommige leiders van de nieuwe republiek-met name James Madison, met wie hij op prominente internaat mevrouw Mary Huis neergelegd in 1787 en 1788-bewust waren van afschaffing van de doodstraf activiteiten Thornton. In 1788 werd hij Amerikaans staatsburger. Thornton trouwde Anna Maria Brodeau, dochter van een onderwijzer, in 1970. Architect. In 1789, na een korte uitoefening van de geneeskunde en het nastreven van een belang in stoomboten, Thornton ingediend een ontwerp van de architectuurwedstrijd voor de bibliotheek Company van Philadelphia's nieuwe hal. Zijn ontwerp won, maar was enigszins afgeweken tijdens de eigenlijke bouw. Library Hall werd beschreven als het eerste gebouw in de "moderne klassieke stijl" worden opgericht in het leiden van de nieuwe natie stad. Tijdens zijn bezoek aan Tortola tussen oktober 1790 en oktober 1792, Thornton geleerd van het ontwerp wedstrijden voor het Capitool en het President's House te worden gebouwd in de nieuwe Federale stad aan de oevers van de Potomac. Omdat een ontwerp voor het Capitool niet was gekozen, mocht hij te concurreren bij zijn terugkeer naar Philadelphia. Tussen juli en november 1792 de Washington administratie onderzocht nauw ontwerpen ingediend door de Franse emigrant architect Etienne Sulpice Hallet en Judge George Turner. Hallet en Turner waren opgeroepen om de Federale stad in augustus 1792 tot hun ideeën presenteren aan de commissarissen van het District of Columbia en lokale grondbezitters. Beide werden vervolgens aangemoedigd om herzieningen van hun ontwerpen in te dienen om nieuwe voorwaarden en eisen tegemoet te komen. Aan het begin van nieuwe ontwerpen november Turner werden verworpen. Het Capitool bij de eerste bezet door het Congres, 1800The schilder John Trumbull ingeleverd William Thornton is nog steeds "onvoltooide" herziene plan van het Capitool gebouw op 29 januari 1793, maar de president formele goedkeuring is niet vastgelegd tot 2 april 1793. Thornton werd geïnspireerd door het oosten voorkant van het Louvre, evenals het Pantheon voor het middelste gedeelte van het ontwerp. Na meer tekeningen werden bereid, enthousiaste lof van het ontwerp Thornton werd herhaald door Jefferson:. "Eenvoudig, edel, mooi, uitstekend verdeeld. " Voor zijn winnende ontwerp, Thornton ontvangen een prijs van $ 500 en een stad veel. De uitvoering van het ontwerp werd toevertrouwd aan het toezicht van Étienne Sulpice Hallet en James Hoban. Hallet overgegaan tot talrijke revisies, inclusief het verwijderen van de rotonde op grond waarvan Washington diende te worden vastgelegd na zijn dood te maken. Dus, op 12 september 1794 benoemd tot voorzitter Thornton een van de drie commissarissen van het Federale District belast met de aanleg van de nieuwe federale stad en het toezicht op de bouw van de eerste regering gebouwen, waaronder het Capitool, waarvan hij promotor en bleef in het hotel, tot en met 1802. Ondanks de belangrijke wijzigingen en aanvullingen, met name door Latrobe en Bulfinch, een groot deel van het ontwerp van de gevel van het centrale deel van het Capitool van hem is. Andere werken. Als gevolg van het winnen van het Capitool de concurrentie, werd Thornton regelmatig gevraagd om ideeën te geven voor openbare en residentiële gebouwen in de Federale stad. Hij reageerde met ontwerpen bij verschillende gelegenheden tijdens zijn ambtstermijn als commissaris, minder dus na 1802, toen hij op het oppertoezicht van het Patent Office. Het was tijdens deze periode werd hij gevraagd om een herenhuis voor kolonel John Tayloe design. De Tayloe Huis, ook bekend als The Octagon Huis, in Washington, DC, werd gebouwd tussen 1799 en 1800. Het diende als een tijdelijke "Executive Mansion" na de 1814 verbranding van het Witte Huis door de Britse en het huis van de studie was waar president Madison het Verdrag van Gent ondertekend beëindigen van de oorlog van 1812. In 1899 werd het gebouw overgenomen door het American Institute of Architects, waarvan de nationale hoofdkwartieren nu ligt er achter. Rond 1800 ontwierp hij Woodlawn voor Major Lawrence Lewis (neef van George Washington) en zijn vrouw, Eleanor (Nelly) Parke Custis (kleindochter van Martha Washington), op 2.000 acres (8,1 km 2) van Mount Vernon land. Ergens rond 1808, is ontworpen dat hij Tudor Place voor Thomas Peter en zijn vrouw, Martha Parke Custis (een andere kleindochter van Martha Washington). Rijks register. Veel gebouwen ontworpen door Thornton zijn toegevoegd aan het National Register of Historic Places, waaronder: Bibliotheek Company van Philadelphia, 5de & Chestnut Sts, Philadelphia, PA;. 1789 (gesloopt 1887; herschapen als Library Hall, American Philosophical Society, 1954) United States Capitol, Washington, DC; 1793 - vrijgesteld Prospect Hill, NE van Long Green op Kanes Road, Baltimore, MD, 1796-1798 - toegevoegd aan het register in 1973 Octagon House, 1741 New York Avenue, NW, Washington, DC; 1799 - toegevoegd in 1966 Woodlawn, W van GCT. van de US 1 en RTE. 235, Fairfax, VA, 1800-1805 - toegevoegd in 1970 Tudor Place, 1644 31st Street, NW, Washington, DC; 1816 - toegevoegd in 1966 Opzichter van het Patent Office. Na de afschaffing van de raad in 1802, president Jefferson benoemd Thornton De Eerste hoofdinspecteur Van het Patent Office. Toën Washington Werd Verbrand deur de Britten in 1814, Thornton overtuigde hen niet bij Het Octrooibureau te Branden, omdat Het Belang Ervan for the mensheid. Bekleedde HIJ de Functie Vanaf 1 juni 1802 TOT zijn Dood in 1828 in Washington, DC. Tijdens zijn ambtstermijn, introduceerde HIJ Innovaties voldaan inbegrip van Het belge heruitgave Praktijk, sterven overleeft AAN This dag. Samenleving. Tijdens het jaar 1820, Thornton was een lid van de prestigieuze samenleving, Colombiaanse Instituut voor de Bevordering van de Kunsten en Wetenschappen, die gerekend worden tot hun leden voormalige presidenten Andrew Jackson en John Quincy Adams en vele vooraanstaande mannen van de dag, waaronder bekende vertegenwoordigers van het leger, rijksdienst, medische en andere beroepsgroepen. Latere leven. Thornton werd begraven in het Congres Cemetery op Capitol Hill ' ' Categorie:Hoofdpagina